Why Don't You and I
by Dannie Tomlinson
Summary: Songfic. It's been a few years since the NS team lost their powers. Now an unspoken of romance sparks between two unlikely former Rangers. One-shot. Please R&R. No flames please!


**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own Power Rangers, not even Hunter and Cam. (Sniff). I also don't own the song "Why Don't You and I" which is by Santana with Chad Kroeger. 

**AN**: Here's my Valentine's Day ficcy. Yes, I know it was yesterday, but I started on it but didn't get to finish. Hope you all like it. Wow, it's been a while since I wrote Hunter/Cam.

-

**Why Don't You and I**

-

_Since the moment I spotted you,  
Like walking round with little wings on my shoes.  
My stomach's filled with the butterflies... ooh and it's alright.  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud.  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down.  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied.  
Ooh._

-

Cam sighed and snuck a look at the former Crimson Ranger, who was joking with his younger brother about how he was _finally_ going to ask the blonde surfer to marry him. It was Valentine's Day and all the Rangers were hanging out like old times. It had been three years since they had been Rangers, but it felt much longer than that. Other times it seemed like it was only yesterday. He remembered that fateful day he met the Thunder brothers, and he would never forget it.

-

_Every time I try to talk to you.  
I get tongue-tied.  
Turns out that everything I say to you.  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right_.

-

_He had been working on the Zords, yet again after the Winds had trashed them. They had been battling the Thunder Rangers, though he couldn't understand why they wanted to fight the Winds, they weren't much of a challenge, well, Tori maybe, but Dustin and Shane weren't as serious as they should be. He still couldn't believe that they were supposed to protect Earth. He could do a better job blindfolded._

_He was so preoccupied with fixing the Zords, that he had barely heard footsteps but he assumed that it was the Wind's footsteps, but when he didn't hear their voices, he knew it was someone else. He turned and got into a defensive stance and nearly fell over when he saw the Thunder Rangers in their morphed form. The one in Navy attacked him first, but he easily overpowered him. The Crimson one was more of a challenge, Cam fought as best as he could, but then the Navy one joined Crimson and overpowered him. They held him captive in the cargo bay until the Winds showed up._

-

_So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world.  
And be together forever.  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again.  
So I say 'why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon.  
And straight on to heaven.  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in'._

-

_The Thunders had forced Cam out of the cargo bay and as soon as the Winds saw them they got into fighting stances. They were shocked when they saw who it was when they de-morphed._ "Blake," _Tori asked with disbelief and hurt in her voice._ "I'm sorry," _he said,_ "but we had to find the Ninja Ops, I didn't mean to use you." _Cam half-heartedly struggled against Hunter's vise-like grip._ "If you hurt him I will hunt you down," _Tori threatened_. "Leave him," _Hunter said harshly while shoving Cam at the Winds_, "we've got what we want." _They then disappeared in a puff of smoke, taking Cam's father with them._

-

_When's this fever going to break?  
I think I've handled more than any man can take.  
I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around.  
Ooh and it's alright.  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud.  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down.  
If said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied._

-

"Cam, Earth to Cam come in Cam," Hunter said while waving his hand in front of the Samurai's face. "Huh? Oh sorry, I kinda spaced out, it happens sometimes." "Hey no worries, I know I've done that a few times." Cam smiled at Hunter then was dragged off by Dustin, Hunter watched the two go, and bit back a sigh, he was crazy about the Samurai. Yet he couldn't tell if Cam was the same way,because, even if he went for guys there was no way he would go for him. For one, from what Hunter saw, Cam only dated smart people, like Hayley the Dino Rangers tech support. She was really good with computers, smart and sarcastic; the only difference between the two was that Hayley didn't become a Ranger like Cam did.

-

_Every time I try to talk to you.  
I get tongue-tied.  
Turns out that everything I say to you.  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right_.

-

Another thing was they were so different, Blake called them the proverbial ying and yang, "_you two are perfect for each other_," Blake had told his brother at one time. Maybe Blake was right, maybe they were meant to be together.

-

_So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world.  
And be together forever.  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again.  
So I say 'why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon.  
And straight on to heaven.  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in'._

-

Cam sighed as he headed back to the Academy, mentally cursing himself, _you had a perfect opportunity to tell him how you felt, but no, you wimped out again. Just tell him how you feel next time you see him._ "Cam!", called a familiar voice. Cam turned to find the blonde Thunder running toward him. _This soon?_, Cam's brain shouted. Cam gave the Thunder a weak smile as he caught up to Cam. "Cam, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time." Cam, who had been avoiding Hunter's ice blue eyes, suddenly looked up into them. "And that is," he asked, his voice just above a whisper, unconsciously leaning toward Hunter.

-

_And slowly I begin to realize this is never gonna end.  
Right about the same time you walk by.  
And I say 'Oh here we go again, oh'._

-

Hunter saw Cam lean toward him and thought,_ what the hell_, and kissed the Samurai senseless. Cam immediately responded to Hunter's kiss and deepened it, by gently pushing his tongue into his mouth. Hunter moaned into the kiss and wrapped an arm around Cam's waist, pulling him closer. Cam pulled back slightly, his eyes glazed over with passion and love. Cam wordlessly took Hunter's hand and led him into the Academy.

-

_Everytime I try to talk to you.  
I get tongue-tied.  
Turns out that everything I say to you.  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right._

-

As the weeks passed Hunter and Cam grew closer together and were pretty much inseparable. They hadn't told the others about their relationship yet; they planned to tell everyone at Blake and Tori's wedding. After the ceremony Hunter gave his best man speech. "Today is about family," he began, "blood may or may not make you family, but what really does make you family, the love you share with the ones you care about. I love Blake and no one can replace that, and I love Tor just as much. There's also another kind of love, the kind of love where you want to spend the rest of you life with a certain person."

-

_So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world.  
And be together forever.  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again.  
So I say 'why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon.  
And straight on to heaven.  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in'._

-

Cam's heart quickened at Hunter's words, even though they had been together for a short time, it felt like love. "And so," Hunter continued, "I want everyone to know that I'm in love with Cameron Watanabe and I hope he feels the same way." All the people at the at the reception were silent, until Dustin, Shane, Tori, and Blake started clapping and cheering for their friends. "I knew it, I knew it," Dustin yelled happily. Hunter smirked at his friends before making his way over to Cam. He met Hunter half way and laced his fingers through the blonde's. "Love you babe," Hunter whispered. Cam grinned at him, "love you too." Hunter grinned back at him and pulled him into a passionate kiss, causing all their friends and family to yell in happiness for them.

-

_So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world.  
And be together forever.  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again.  
So I say 'why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon.  
And straight on to heaven.  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in'._

-

**The End**

**AN2**: Yes, I know it's a day late but I couldn't finish yesterday sorry! You know the drill please leave a review, no flames please Thanks!

**AN3**: Oh, if you wondering what happened to my penname, the site took out the four and wouldn't let me put it back so now I'm CamFan but I plan to keep signing as 'CamFan4Ever'.

**_CamFan4Ever_**


End file.
